Many conventional flame-retardant or nonflammable decorative sheets are made of inorganic materials and have various problems in processability, impact resistance, health safety due to the presence of asbestos, etc. However, decorative sheets made of organic resins cause severe heat generation and fuming when burned; are low in shape retainability after combustibility tests (the surface combustibility test and the material combustibility test both according to Notification No. 1828 of the Ministry of Construction; hereinafter referred to also as noncombustibility tests); and have been unreliable as a flame-retardant or nonflammable decorative sheet.
Under the above situation, the present invention provides a flame-retardant or nonflammable decorative sheet excellent in flame retardancy or nonflammability and low in dimensional change, warpage deformation, etc.